


The Noises That You Make

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Noises That You Make [1]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Bondage, Concensual, Kid loves to help, Kink, M/M, Sometimes Heyes needs help thinking up plans, gagging, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid helps Heyes think by tying him up and fucking him into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noises That You Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of fic that's basically an excuse for me to write porn. There are at least five stories planned for this series, all of which is Heyes as a bottom. There are rare pairings too but this one kinda took off on me. I am glad that it didn't take a week to write. Just two days. I have the hardest time writing porn. Anyway. enjoy.

It’s late.

 

The moon is waning and soon it’ll be morning and the day will get on. Heyes is still thinking. He’s been thinking all night and Kid just knows that if he doesn’t get a couple hours sleep that he’ll be a cantankerous cow the rest of the day. There’s really only one thing to do. So, as the grandfather clock in the lobby of the Hotel strikes three in the morning. Kid grabs his handkerchief from the bedside table; he goes to the second bed and straddles Heyes. His partner jumps in surprise a bit but then smiled an apology up at Kid.

 

“What…?” the rest of the sentence is muffled when Kid shoves the fabric into Heyes’ mouth. The younger man raises a questioning eyebrow instead. He lays, relaxed, beneath Kid. Knowing that he is in the safest hands the Wild West has ever seen.

 

“I can’t sleep because you can’t sleep. So, I’m gonna finish it for the both of us.” Kid relied to Heyes’ implied question. He really didn’t need too. Heyes pretty much knew where things were going whenever Kid gagged him. Heyes knew he’d be begging within seconds and Kid liked to take his ability to speak away from him. It is one of the things that really got to them both; and Heyes can’t remember the last time Kid gagged him. To be honest, in the beginning, it made him rather nervous. Kid, however, showed that he was gentle and kind and never took advantage of this and so Heyes never denied it to him whenever Kid gagged him. Now, other people, Heyes cannot say the same.

 

Nor does he remember the last time kid tied him down to the bed. He’s doing so now because for some reason he’s found some rawhide. He carefully winds Heyes’ own bandana around wrists before he applies the rawhide. They’d been tied up enough to know how much it hurts when the hide breaks skin if one pulls on it too much. This contraption is tied to the headboard by another long length of rawhide that’s wrapped around brass bars a few times to make sure Heyes stays in place.

 

The knots are tight but not enough to make it hard to untie later; it’s snug around his wrists. He can’t get away but he can’t find it within himself to do so. He wants Kid to take him, to give him whatever Kid wants to give and he wants to take it. He doesn’t want to think for a while. This also seems to be Kid’s agenda.

 

“There, that shouldn’t hurt later,” Kid smiles down at Heyes. His blue eyes shine brightly. It’s blinding and makes him look like an angel. Heyes’ breath catches in his throat. He wonders why Kid ever wanted him to begin with, it’s a question he’ll never ask, because he’s afraid of the answer; but, whatever the reason, he’s glad.

 

Kid runs his hands over the bar chest below him. The night is hot and they’re both sweating despite the window being open. He rubs at the two nubs that make Heyes’ nipples. The man replies with a stifled moan. Kid chuckles evilly. He pokes and prods at the nipples until they’re both standing upright. He tugs and soon enough he can feel Heyes get hard beneath him. The dick fits snugly along the cleft of his ass. Not that it will go any further. Still, it’s a nice feeling.

 

Heyes’ eyes close of their own volition and he arches up into the feeling. Lightning sizzles his nerves. It’s as if there’s an invisible string connecting his nipples to his dick and he wonders why he never knew this before.

 

“My, my, Heyes.” Kid whistles, low and long, “I will use this against you in the future, you know that, right?”

 

Heyes’ only reply is a moan and hiss. He bucks into a particularly cruel twist of a left nipple. Kid holds it a few seconds before letting go and doing the same with the right. He finds that he loves Heyes like this. It feels as if for once he has complete control of his partner and he loves it. Despite all the times he’s fucked Heyes into the mattress in order to help him think (or sleep, really)…this time is different.

 

Kid rubs the nipples in circles, gently, just to hear his partner mewl because of the friction. His hands slowly slid up and down Heyes’ sides. He gave a huff of low laughter while Heyes wiggled beneath him. Kid realizes that this soft tickling is making his harder than he’s ever felt in his life and he knows he will use this against Heyes in the future as well.

 

He smirks and slides down and off the middle area; Heyes’ dick can now proudly stand up without Kid’s presence. He’s leaking a steady stream that dribbles down his cock, over his balls and drips onto the sheets. Kid lips up the mess with a very fervent tongue. He finishes with a hard nip to the head of the cock. Heyes yelps and bucks.

 

Kid snorts, softly, it is the middle of the night after all and they shouldn’t make too much noise. Heyes glares at him. It does nothing to Kid. Heyes is tied up and gagged. If anything, it looks comical.

 

Kid hides a grin behind a fist as he tries to keep a giggling fit down. Heyes rolls his eyes, content to wait Kid out. It takes a few seconds before Kid can calm himself and get back to work. He leaps off the bed, landing on quiet feet, and tip toes over to their bags. From he is grabs a jar from his. It’s short, squat and a deep brown; almost, black in the moonlight filtering in through the open window.

 

Inside the goop is a pail yellow and smells like chamomile blooming in dense, deep, summer heat. It’s a soothing balm that Kid picked up from an old Indian woman selling it on the side of a road somewhere in Utah. She was kind and liked them. They paid a hefty price for it, but they decided that she needed the money more than they.

 

It came in handy too. The time that Heyes’ horse slipped down a deep slope and threw him accidentally; it was applied to both man and beast and they each had a better time of it. Also, the time Kid got into a barfight and instead of pulling his gun he pulled his fist instead. He won, but he sported a black eye for a week and cracked ribs for a month. Heyes applied it to him every evening. Practically insisted upon it. And only a third of the jars contents had been used.

 

“We’re investing in this if that ol’ lady every wants to make a go at it.” Kid said as he takes a bit – it goes a far way – on the tip of two fingers and starts to, gently – more like methodically and cruelly if you asked Heyes at this very moment – he pokes and prods; spreading the goop as he works his fingers inside. The pain made Heyes hiss but it soon developed into something pleasant and his cock leaked more in agreement with his thoughts.

 

The very tip of Kid’s tongue poked at the slit of the bouncing cock before him; it made Heyes heat up from the inside out. He imagined his whole body blushing just from that simple contact. And, apparently, by the way Kid was snorting in laughter, he had done just that.

 

It’s then that the fingers within him hit that spot which makes him see a rolling thunder over the plains of Wyoming. He has to bite on the gag to keep from screaming out. A small moan escapes anyway. Kid massages the prostate for a few seconds before touching anywhere but there. It drives Heyes insane. His eyes roll up into his head and he breathes harder than before. His dick is swollen and the cum makes a mess all over his hips and that part of the bed.

 

Kid scissors him a few times; then withdraws. Heyes feels an emptiness he can’t describe. It’s like being in a wasteland, alone.

 

Well….

 

…. Almost…

 

That’s not exactly how he thinks the emptiness inside should be described, but right now it’s the closest his brain can get. Then, something prods at his entrance, again. It’s bigger than the two fingers Kid had slipped inside him. He groans and sighs into the gag.

 

It’s a nice feeling; Kid pushing into him. It’s long, slow, and luxurious. And he’s big. The stretch is more than two fingers, a little bit on the painful side, but he’ll be feeling it for a while.

 

They don’t often do this. Kid sometimes fucks him fast and hard and then they go about their business. It’s times like these, when Kid plays around and then slowly fucks him into the mattress that Heyes feels wanted. Well, more so than usual. He loves it. He treasures these moments the most. When times are hard, when he and Kid have separated for whatever reasons…it’s the times when Kid is slow that Heyes turns to for strength.

 

Kid bottoms out while Heyes thinks about them. He moans. Kid tries not to be too loud himself. While Heyes is having help in that department Kid is not and so he has to be far more aware than Heyes does at this moment. And by the boneless relaxation that Heyes is exhibiting; Kid can tell that the man is relaxed and waiting for whatever Kid has to give to him. He loves these moments the best. When all Heyes can do is wait for Kid to make a decision. This doesn’t happen often but when he’s very upset with Heyes for whatever reason, it’s a moment like this, when Heyes is at his mercy, that Kid turns too.

 

Especially if they’ve separated for whatever reason; these are the one’s he comforts himself with at night, at least, until he and Heyes meet up again. He’d rather they stay together, than separate anyway, mostly because Heyes draw is pretty slow compared to his and Kid likes to keep an eye on the younger man. Just because Heyes finds trouble; the gang had always agreed with him on this one point. For whatever reason, Heyes is cursed with trouble.

 

The jerking of hips gets Kid out of his thoughts. He looks down at Heyes who is trying his best to tease Kid into action. The older man rolls his eyes while Heyes laughs into the gag. Then, he pulls out. It’s long, just like how he entered. It drives Heyes batty.

 

Then he gets into the rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. One, two, three. One, two, three. Gasping for breath. Moaning for more. Kid can’t differentiate if it’s him or Heyes but he’s pretty sure it’s him. Either way he comes like a mighty flood within Heyes. He lies atop his partner. Who hasn’t come but wiggles for contact. Kid thinks about not letting Heyes cum tonight, but, then rethinks that idea. He’ll save it for a later date when Heyes has been particularly hard to deal with. He kindly takes hold of Heyes’, rock, hard member and pulls him off to completion.

 

Heyes is asleep and so Kid isn’t exactly sure if he felt his release or not. But he doesn’t complain. Instead he goes over the glass bowl and pitcher to pour some water. He soaps up a cloth and cleans them both off. Then he frees Heyes who turns into Kid’s arms. Effectively keeping him in bed.

 

Kid yawns. He’s asleep soon as well. And even though they wake late in the morning, neither man complains. Heyes has the best idea to get rid of their problem, which helps people in the end as well as them. Kid thinks that he should fuck Heyes more often if his ideas are as brilliant as the one he is currently telling him over breakfast.

 

Thankfully no one looks at them weirdly, because, Kid would hate for them to hear the noises the Heyes makes.

 

 


End file.
